Bolte Chipotle/IvanRider
|organization=Phaemer Village Peacekeepers |health=3 |health#= |stamina=4 |stamina#= |attack=4 |attack#= |defense=2 |defense#= |accuracy=3 |accuracy#= |evasion=3 |evasion#= |effects= |bio=Bartholomew Chippen was a chilli pepper farmer in Phaemer Village, happily taking over his family's business as it was the only place he could hide his own pungency amongst all the peppers he would process. Being of an outlawed type of Phexo, he produced a sort of "chilli" powder via his skin that ranged from southwest chipotle sauce to ghost pepper levels of strength. He was good at managing money, good at hunting, good at combat, and an excellent farmer to boot. But it all went to Hell the day Gosmerid destroyed Phaemer Village and chased Bart off his farm and into the city of Dephinapolis. He was forced to work in the restaurant industry, getting fired numerous times because he would accidentally make the food too spicy to eat. Adopting the nickname of "Bolte Chipotle," he began networking with other exiles in the hopes of one day getting his farm back and rebuilding Phaemer Village. Yet, he realized that this would require a change in the laws on Phaelon as well as reeling in Gosmerid to make it happen. When he and Keet Kabo meet up with Avori, Titus Rahmerthal, Jake Semical and Evan Manicotti in a bar, the bar is attacked by Gosmerid. Avori's five new friends help curtail Gosmerid's forces and prevent further loss of life. The Phaemer Village Peackeepers were thus born, and resorted to repeated acts of sabotage. This drove Gosmerid to believe he had to nuke Dephinapolis to achieve his goals, given the PhVP destroying his alternate strategies. After stopping Gosmerid once and for all, Chipotle got his farm and village back. When not managing it, he and his friends are protecting Phaelon and Earth from enemies of the sort that can threaten both worlds. His Percolation-produced Earth-12131 clone joins the other PhVP clones in building a new Phaemer Village in that world - and lending occasional aid to the Guardians of the Galaxy. }} |effects=Slicing blades cause capsaicin irritation x 1 |name2=Try the Soup! |stamina2=10% |target2=One Enemy |cooldown2=1 round |hits2=1 |hitcrit2=60%/40% |type2= |effects2=Will dip fingers in water, then flick water at an enemy's eyes. |name3=Carolina Reaper Brawl |stamina3=15% |target3=One Enemy |cooldown3=n/a |hits3=4 |hitcrit3=80%/64% |type3= |effects3= |name4=Pepper Water Cannons |stamina4=20% |target4=All Enemies |cooldown4=1 round |hits4=n/a |hitcrit4=80%/65% |type4= |effects4= }} Trivia * Bolte Chipotle was created literally within two weeks after the artist first viewed Guardians of the Galaxy at Lansing Eastwood NCG Cinemas in 3D, as part of a challenge of "If you could make your own Guardians, what would they be like?" His speech mannerisms were modeled partially after those of Santa in Rise of the Guardians, watched on DVD around the same time. His blade wielding was similarly modeled on that of the Russian version of Santa. * His chilli powder skin vaguely resembles Drax's skin and tattoos in the movie Guardians of the Galaxy, though he is of a very different personality than Drax. * He was named after the Southwest Chipotle Ranch sauce at Subway. * Chipotle is the only member of the PhVP that has yet to live on or visit Earth. Time Capsule, Slip-Sadie, Pillcenary, and Strawcenary all originated on Earth. He is also the only organic member that has neither been part of Spaghetti Liberation nor Caged Dove. * The Pungency article on Superpower Wiki was named in reference to him. Recruitment quote "Ho hoy, Agent! Please pardon the smell of freshly-cut habanero; I've been busy! I hope the enemy likes it hot!!!" Team-up bonuses * Derivatives: If teamed up with Drax or with Santa from Rise of the Guardians, two of his key inspirations. * Phaemer Village Peacekeepers: Team-up with any other members of the PhVP, past or present. * Guardians of Different Galaxies: Team-up with any Marvel Guardians or with the Guardians from Rise of the Guardians. * Children of Different Atoms: Teaming up with an Marvel mutants. * Far Far Away * Part of the Fleet: Dozerfleet heroes. * Spaghetti Liberation: Team-up with anyone else who was on Team Spaghetti Liberation during the Vindication timeline. * Bloodlust * Yarr!: Helping Evan get the Paula back resulted in him being considered a pirate in a loose sense of the word. So now he can team up and get a bonus working with anyone else who has ever been considered a pirate. * Pungent Touch: If teaming up with SCP-811. See also * Dozerfleet Comics Heroes External links * Bolte Chipotle article at DozerfleetWiki Category: Phaemer Village Peacekeepers